


N jako netvor

by bedrníka (pimpinella)



Series: Od A do Z [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, provinilost
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-22
Updated: 2006-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpinella/pseuds/bedrn%C3%ADka
Summary: Argus chová hříšné myšlenky.
Relationships: Argus Filch/Severus Snape
Series: Od A do Z [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042557
Kudos: 1





	N jako netvor

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [M Is for Monster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/44978) by [Delphi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi). 



> Autorka originálu je Delphi, a zatímco ona má každé drabble přesně o 100 slovech, v překladu tenhle počet nedodržuju. Betaread překladu provedla moje maminka.

Severus… Severus Snape.

Je to nádherné jméno a Argus Filch se, občas, když je sám, přistihne, jak si ho pro sebe mumlá, chutná na jazyku to sykavé zasyčení.

Severus Snape je bledý a štíhlý, s nejčernějšíma očima, jaké kdy Argus viděl. Taky je chytrý, jednou mlčí, jednou tne nabroušeným jazykem, a jen pohled na něj Argusovi bere dech. Někdy v noci je to Severus, na koho myslí. Nikdy sprostě: ruce kolem krku a, ach, možná polibek…

Argus by mu nikdy neublížil. Miluje ho, stejnou měrou jako sebe nenávidí.

Severusi Snapeovi je dvanáct.


End file.
